Where You Still Remember Dreaming
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: This is a Jiminy/Archie x OC story. Jiminy and Tinkerbell have been friends for years but are torn apart by Tink's mother... "You know that place between asleep and awake where you still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you Jiminy."
1. FW: Hello

The sun was setting, setting Tinkerbell's blonde hair aglow. The young fairy flittered from tree to tree her bell like laugh filling the air.

"Don't fly too far little one!" Her mother called after her Tinkerbell turned back her mother was smiling warmly at her ever radiant in her blue dress Tink thought her mother was the most beautiful creature in the whole realm. Tinkerbell was at the age where one starts to understand things, like how her mother was a important player in the world of magic Tink didn't know how but she knew her mother was important, or magic, how vital it was to their world and how the balance between good and evil must be maintained. Tink took off again giggling all the while. When she landed again (she was still very young and could not yet fly long distances) she saw a boy with curly red hair sitting beneath the tree she was in. Tinkerbell was a curious little fairy and she had never seen a human boy up close before making sure her mother wasn't watching she flew down in front of the boy and noticed he was crying

"Boy, why are you crying?" She asked the boy looked up "I'm not crying" he said

"Are too." Tinkerbell argued

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Tinkerbell cried stomping her tiny foot losing her balance and tumbling through the air at the boys feet

"Are you ok?" The boy asked picking her up gently

"I'm alright" Tink said dusting herself off.

"I'm Jiminy" The boy said

"Nice to meet you Jiminy, my name's Tinkerbell." Tink said shaking his finger

"Tinkerbell" She heard her mother call

"Uh-oh! I gotta go! Bye Jiminy!" Tink said flying away

"Goodbye Tinkerbell I hope to see you again!" Jiminy called after her. Once back in the tree Tinkerbell flew to her mother

"There you are darling, come on it's getting dark let's go home." Her mother said taking her hand and flying off towards home.

_**First Chapters up! Please review**_


	2. RW: Ms Bell

Trinity Bell shuffled to the head nun's office, she was the head nun's daughter they all knew but no one said anything. As a child she'd been told that she'd been found on the steps of the nunnery by the head nun herself but Trinity knew better she knew by the rare mothering moments her and the head nun shared in private that she was more than an abandoned orphan. All her life Trinity had been on the outside looking in, the nuns were a very select group and mostly kept to themselves but Trinity didn't want that she had a plan:

_1. __Leave the nunnery_

_2. __Find Prince Charming_

_3. __Live happily ever after_

Trinity knocked on her mother's door

"Come in" came the muffled reply when Trinity entered her mother sat alone at her desk.

"Hello Mother Superior" Trinity greeted as the door shut behind her

"Sister Trinity how can I help you?" Her mother asked, Trinity took a deep breath

"Mom, I want to leave the nunnery," Trinity blurted out

"Of coarse you can leave honey, when will we be expecting you back?" Her mother smiled

"No Mom, I mean _leave _the nunnery." Trinity said her mother blinked in shock

"Where would you go?"

"I'd find a place maybe at Granny's Bed and Breakfast" Trinity said her mother sighed

"Trinity, you have a good life here. You're loved, cared for what more could you want?" Her mother asked

"Freedom, true love!" Trinity shot back

"That's enough Trinity! You are not to leave this nunnery am I clear!" Her mother snapped Trinity sighed it was pointless to argue

"Yes Mother Superior." She said

"Good, now run along" her mother said as Trinity left she spotted the doors out of the nunnery. _She could do it she could run from the nunnery, hide her habit in the woods, find Prince Charming and live happily ever after! _Checking to see if anyone was watching Trinity ran for the doors and didn't stop until her legs gave out in front of an office building,

**_Archibald Hopper M.D. Psychiatrist._**

The sign read, _maybe he can help me _Trinity thought removing her veil and stuffing it in a nearby trash can running her fingers through her long blonde hair she entered the business she found a man with wild red hair sitting behind a desk covered in papers.

"Dr. Archibald Hopper?" She inquired the man looked up he has friendly, sparkly blue eyes and wore round wire framed glasses.

"Yes, how can I help you?" He asked his face kind

"My name is Trinity Bell, I was wondering if you had time to talk to me." Dr. Hopper smiled

"Of coarse Ms. Bell have a seat."

_** Please review**_


	3. FW: Secret Friends

Tinkerbell was restless that night as soon as her mother was asleep Tink snuck out of the house (it would not be the last time she did this but it was the first) it was midnight when she arrived at the clearing where she had met Jiminy earlier, fires lit the area there was music and drunken merriment slurred voices sang along with a song Tink didn't recognize (given her youth the drinking song was a foreign as another language.) Flying from one brightly colored wagon to another Tink searched for Jiminy she finally found him wide-awake in a wagon far from the others

"Jiminy?" Tinkerbell hissed tired as she was she wanted to talk to Jiminy

"Tink? What are you doing here?" Jiminy asked his sparking blue eyes curious

"I need to speak to you" Tink said

"Can you sneak out?" Jiminy nodded and crept out on the wagon.

"Follow me!" Tink said using one of the basic spells her mother had taught her and producing a golden glow around herself for Jiminy to follow. Tink heard the drunkards start up another song

_"In Dublin's fair city, Where the girls are so pretty, I first set my eyes on sweet Molly Malone, As she wheeled her wheel-barrow, Through streets broad and narrow, Crying, "Cockles and mussels, alive, alive, oh!"_

_"Alive, alive, oh, Alive, alive, oh", Crying "Cockles and mussels, alive, alive, oh"._

_She was a fishmonger, But sure 'twas no wonder, for so were her father and mother before, and they each wheeled_ _their barrow, through streets broad and narrow, Crying, "Cockles and mussels, alive, alive, oh!"_

_She died of a fever, and no one could save her, and that was the end of sweet Molly Malone. Now her ghost wheels her barrow, through streets broad and narrow, Crying, "Cockles and mussels, alive, alive, oh!"_ finally the slurred voices faded and Tink stopped

"What's wrong Tink?" Jiminy asked

"I like you a lot" Tink blurted

"I like you too Tink."

"But no one can know about me and you being friends"

"Why not?" Jiminy asked the hurt evident in his voice

"My mother is a very important player in the world of magic somehow, someway she'd find out." Tink said

"So what do you suggest we do be secret friends?" Jiminy asked

"Exactly!" Tink cried there was a pause, not a long one but just long enough and quiet enough to hear the crickets singing on the warm summer night wind.

"Alright" Jiminy agreed at last making Tink's heart leap in her chest as the two young creatures wandered back to Jiminy's home the drunkards sang a new song, a song of a place where one never grew old, a place with no cares, a place called_Never Land._

_**Please review**_


	4. RW: A Place To Stay

Archie watched the blonde woman sit across from him he tried to place her but couldn't.

"Excuse me Miss Bell but may I ask where are you from?"

"Well, I've lived here all my life Storybrooke born and raised" the woman said her voice had a soft bell like quality and her blue eyes sparkled Archie noted _why am I making note of the bell like lilt in her voice?_ Archie forced himself to turn to a fresh page in his notebook

"What brings you here today Ms. Bell?"

"Um… well… I've run away from home" Archie peered over his notepad at the woman

"And… I wanted to know if I was in the right."

"Well what was your home life like?" Archie asked

"Well, I grew up in the nunnery" Archie jotted the note down

"And when I came of age… I never left." Archie looked at the girl

"you're a nun?"

"Well technically, _sister_"

"Of coarse, wouldn't the head Nun just have let you leave?"

"You'd think" the girl muttered

"Well, do you have a place to stay?" Archie asked

"Not exactly do you know a place?" Archie studied the poor girl she seemed trustworthy enough

"your coming home with me" Archie said

"I couldn't possibly impose" the girl said

"No, I insist Ms. Bell I was just finishing up anyway." Archie said

"Alright if you insist" the girl said

"And please Dr. Hopper call me Trinity." Trinity said

"Call me Archie" Archie said grabbing his coat and leading Trinity out to his car and drove her home.

_**TADA! Please review!**_


	5. FW: Promise

The years passed and both Tinkerbell and Jiminy grew up Jiminy still helping his parent's steal, Tink training to be a fairy godmother. Tink was about thirteen when her and Jiminy met a second time. Tink flew into the clearing and sat on a branch to watch the carnies set up for their shows. Tink got excited whenever the carnies came to the area no matter how many times her dreams of seeing _him _again were crushed she came back every year hoping. As Tinkerbell sat and watched she saw a boy about her age with wild red hair setting up a small tent by himself Tink frowned he looked like he needed help. Flying over to him Tink sprinkled pixie dust over the tent and hid. The boy tugged on the rope he was using to raise the tent and the tent snapped to life and set it's self up.

"I- I did it!" the boy cried

"Actually _I_ did it" Tink said flying in front of the boy's nose.

"You're- you're"

"A _fairy_? Yeah last I checked I was." Tink said

"Thank you, I'm Jiminy" The boy said Tink's face lit up

"I know, we've met before I'm Tinkerbell!" Jiminy grinned

"Tink? Wow look at you!" Jiminy cried

"You don't look so bad yourself Jiminy I guess seven years can really change a person." Tink said landing on Jiminy's up turned palm.

"Yeah, I guess" Jiminy said nervously Tink blushed as an awkward silence fell between them.

"Hey meet me tonight!" Tink said

"Where?" Jiminy asked

"In the woods!" Tink said before flying off as fast as she could.

That night Jiminy stood in the woods waiting for Tinkerbell

"Jiminy!" Tink called as she flew into the clearing.

"Tink!" Jiminy said beaming at his childhood friend. A bright gold light surrounded Tink as she settled on Jiminy's shoulder.

"It's beautiful out." Tink said gazing up at the stars  
"I have a place where dreams are born, And time is never planned. It's not on any chart, You must find it with your heart. Never Never Land.  
It might be miles beyond the moon, Or right there where you stand. Just keep an open mind, And then suddenly you'll find Never Never Land.  
You'll have a treasure if you stay there, More precious far than gold. For once you have found your way there, You can never, never grow old.  
And that's my home where dreams are born, And time is never planned. Just think of lovely things. And your heart will fly on wings, Forever in Never Never Land.  
You'll have a treasure if you stay there, More precious far than gold. For once you have found your way there, You can never, never grow old.  
And that's my home where dreams are born, And time is never planned. Just think of lovely things. And your heart will fly on wings, Forever in Never Never Land." Tink sang softly gazing up at the second star on the right

"Do you really think there's such a place?" Jiminy asked

"Don't you?"

"Well I _supose _anything is possible." Jiminy said

"I'll go there someday" Tink said

"I'm sure you will Tink" Jiminy said

"Promise me something" Tinkerbell said

"Anything" Jiminy replied

"When ever you come around here we meet right here, and when we're apart you'll think of me." Tink said

"Of coarse" Jiminy said

"Promise?" Tink asked

"I_promise_"

_**TADA! Please review!**_


	6. RW: First Night

Trinity looked around the room Dr. Hopper had been generious enough to give her it was small, but nicer than anything she'd ever had before. The room was cozy with no main theme, the walls were a soft baby blue with white crown molding and oak floors, the olive colored comforter on her bed seemed to tie the room together nicely with the oak dresser and bedside table. Trinity sighed it was nice to have a room of her own. While Archie cooked dinner Trinity took to wandering the small Victorian Archie called home. It was a quaint little place that needed a woman's touch. Trinity found herself in the kitchen where Archie was making stew and humming a familiar tune

"Never, Never Land!" Trinity said making Archie turn

"Oh, I'm sorry" Trinity said blushing Archie smiled at her

"You know your Disney movies well" he said

"Peter Pan was always my favorite movie" Trinity admitted sheepishly.

"Bridges of Madison County was always my favorite" Archie admitted

"I've never seen that one"

"I'm not so sure it's appropriate for a nun..." Archie trailed off

"I'm no longer a nun I am just a young woman." Trinity said Archie nodded

"Of coarse, I apologize" Trinity smiled

"Can I help with anything?"

"No, no it's almost ready" Archie insisted

"Why don't you pick out a movie for us to watch?" Trinity happily went into the living room a rather bright cheerful room and began to search through Archie's DVD collection (There was at least three shelves dedicated to movies alone) until she found what she was looking for.

"Picked on out?" Archie asked coming in with two bowls of stew

"Yep" Trinity said holding out the 2003 version of Peter Pan

"Why am I not surprised?" Archie laughed as he handed Trinity a bowl and popped the DVD in and hit play.

_**First night Yay! Please Review!**_


	7. FW: Ever The Rebel

Tink was in a bad mood, it had been three years, thirty-six months, 1,095 days, 26,280 hours, 1,576,800 minutes and 9.4608 seconds since she'd seen Jiminy and to top it all off her mother didn't understand her at all! Tink sighed like all teenagers and their parents Tink and her mother had been disagreeing a lot lately. Tink's mother wanted Tink to follow her path while Tink wanted to go her own way, just today their argument had been about Tink's hair, her mother _insisted_ that all the young, _dignified_ fairies wore there hair up. While Tink, ever the rebel preferred her long golden locks to be down, wild and free. Tink flopped down on a tree branch making it shake beneath her. And then she heard it to any one who didn't have a trained ear it would have sounded like a bird call but Tink knew better sending back her response she flew down to meet Jiminy who was just coming out of the trees.

"Jiminy your back!" Tink cried

"Hey Tink!" Jiminy smiled holding out his hand for Tink to land on. He was handsomer than three years ago and Tink felt her heart flutter involuntarily in her chest. _Stop it Tink! He's your friend!_ She scolded herself. Ever since she'd turned sixteen Tink had started to see Jiminy in a new light, and that was troubling.

"You look good Tink, like a lady" Jiminy said jarring Tinkerbell from her inner musings. Tink's whole body turned scarlet.

"Thank you Jiminy" she smiled shyly. Jiminy chuckled and shook his head

"Golly Tink, you sure look good in red" if it were even possible Tinkerbell turned even redder. Just then it started to snow.

"Oh no" Tink moaned

"Tink… are you doing this?" Jiminy asked catching a couple of the icy flakes in his free palm, they melted almost instantly.

"Yes, I am so sorry, I do random magic when I'm nervous." Tink said

"What are you sorry for?" Jiminy asked Tink stared down at her shoes embarrassed

"My mother says its bad form, she says I'll never be able to take over for her when she's gone if I don't learn how to control my powers." Jiminy carefully used his finger tip to lift her chin so she was looking in to his bright blue eyes,

"I think its wonderful, do you even want to follow in your mother's footsteps?"

"Its customary for fairies in high power to pick their children as their successors" she said

"But do you _want _to?" Jiminy pressed, Tink had never been asked what she wanted before and was quite surprised.

"I- I… honestly? No." She sighed

"What do you want to do?" Jiminy asked

"I want to travel to Neverland just like I always dreamed! Remember?" Jiminy smiled warmly at his friend

"I remember"

"I want to see the glittering blue waters, and the mermaids, and the pristine beaches, and the pirates! Oh Jiminy! I want to see it all!" Tink sighed dreamily she had dreamed of all the grand adventures she would have in Neverland since her childhood.

"You will." Jiminy said confidently,

"Not if my mother has anything to say about it," Tink sighed

"She just… doesn't understand."

"Tell her how you feel, she'll understand" Jiminy said

"You'll go to Neverland Tink, and when you do you'll have such great adventures!"

_**I'm back! and happy to be back! Please leave a review!**_


End file.
